


Merry Christmas!

by Pink_Berries



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Berries/pseuds/Pink_Berries
Summary: A secret Santa gift!





	Merry Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [REntertainment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/REntertainment/gifts).



> Hello REntertainment!  
> I hope this is okay! I know you wanted something to do with fluff or some AU, but I just chose to stick with something fluffy and within the same universe. It's suppose to be Jesse and Genji having a little sit down on some winter snow with their loving dog. Just pretend their happier than ever now. I had a wonderful time doing this, I only apologize that I didn't get enough time to color it.  
> I hope you had a merry Christmas and I wish you a happy new year! <3


End file.
